Five Nights at Alfred's
by DJWOLFGIRL12
Summary: It was a normal day for Feli and thought he got a normal job as a security guard...but he thought wrong...Feliciano will discover obsticles in his way will he be able to find out what happened to the characters...or will he be one of them...is he ready for Freddy...
1. Chapter 1

"Ve~ Fratello says i should get a job!" The italian yelled. "Let's see..." he checked numerous job applecations but none of them got his attention. "Ve...these jobs are boring i want something easy..." Feli noticed a job opening to his liking. "Ve~ Local pizza place hiring nightguard that sounds fun!" Feli said. what he doesnt know is the poor pizzarias past...It was now eleven thirty P.M Feliciano was walking to his new job. "Ve~ I'm so excited this should be fun!" The young italian went to the office and sat waiting until it was midnight. the phone rang and came a "Kesesesese~" The italian jumped but calmed down and started to listen. "Vell Velcome to your first i actually vorked in zhat office but you probaly made a bad career choice..." Feliciano started to panic that he made the wrong choice but kept listening to the Prussian. "vell do be avare zhe characters do vander a bit but i hope you enjoy your first shift at Alfred fazbears pizzaria.." and with that the phone hung up. "T-these M-move..." Feli said scared. he checked the cameras only to find Hilo bunny missing..."V-Ve...where is the r-rabbit..." Feli checked the right door and saw nothing he continued to check the cameras until he found Hilo staring at the backstages camera with pure black eyes. Feli started to panic and switched the ca,eras only to find Alfred Fazbear only on the stage."w-where's the duck..." Feli said until right in the left corner hall was a voice saying "I'M TOTALLY LIKE NOT A DUCK IM LIKE A CHICKEN" the polish anamatronic said. Feli jumped and ran to close the door. "Ve...its only two a.m i can make it..." Feli checked the cameras again to find the bunny until he saw she wasnt there anymore. He quickly turned on the right doors light and saw the Bunny staring at him. Feli quickly slammed the door shut and said "GO AWAY P-PLEASE!". he had both doors closed and it was only three a.m. "please..." Feli looked around and said "who's there..." the voice was there again "Help us..." Feli was terrified yet concerned and he turned the left doors light and saw the bunny was gone. he opened the door and checked the cameras to see id Alfred was still on the stage. It was five A.m and Feli had only one more hour to go until he heard a laughter and saw a golden version of Alfred but wasnt alfred. "Its...Me..." the golden bear said. Feli put the tablet up and saw the golden anamatronic was gone. he began to wonder "what happened in the past...why do i hear voices when the anamatronics are around..." Feli just sat in his chair and waited until it was six A.M. when the bells rang Feli walked out and saw the anamatronics back where they were. He looked at them and said "i'll find out what happened...i hope..." the italian left and Alfred said "we know you Feliciano...and we are sorry..." there was more nights to come Feli made the first one but will he survive the other nights...


	2. Chapter 2

Feli was thinking what happened the last night and he asked his fratello about the job Feli was working in. Romano sighed and showed Feli an old article about the pizza place Feli stood shocked about what happened. "Five children missing..." Feli now realized those five anamatronics he saw were the missing children. Feli looked at thee time and it was elven o clock at night he got up and went back to the pizzaria and start the second night. Feli came in early it was only eleven thirty so he thought there might be pasta around. the young walked to kitchen and saw the polish anamatronic eating a pizza. the the anamatronic replied "What cant a chicken like totally eat pizza!" Feli stood there and walked away slowly bumping into another anamatronic. "well hey little italian." the rabbit smiled. Feli looked at the rabbit cautiously but looked at her eyes and saw she was really nice and the young italian said "I'm Feliciano whats yours Ragazza." the rabbit smiled and said "im Lelani the bunny nice to meet you and welcome to the fazbear community!" Feli smiled and saw it was almost time for his shift he quicky said goodbye to the rabbit and went to his office. "Ve~ they dont seem that bad why would they be dangerous..." and with that the phone rang again. "Vell you made it past the first night but i promise you zhe other nights are a lot vorst zhan zhis." Feli gulped and started to check the cameras again and saw both the rabbit and chicken missing. "by zhe vay...check out zhe anamatronic down at pirates cove hes active vhen you arnt paying attention." Feli checked pirates cove and saw a pirate looking at him with glowing green eyes. Feli was terrified but went to check the left door and saw lelani standing there with her pure black eyes like the first time he saw her. "I'll figure out something out in the mean time im sorry." Feli later closed the door and checked pirates cove again. he noticed the pirate is out of the stage and looking at him differently. Feli later went to check where the chicken is he put the tablet down and checked the right door and saw the chicken there he quickly closed the door and started to panic little bit. it was only four A.m he has two hours to go the left door was left open after Lelani left but Feli went to check pirates cove and saw the pirate fox missing Feli quickly closed the door and heard a slight "bloody hell.." Feli started to panic when he was pounding on the door. Feli has one hour left and had twenty percent power left he checked pirates cove but the fox was still on the stage. Feli checked the doors again and the two anamatronics were not by him. the bells rang and Feli was happy he was finished he went to the exit and saw the fox was gone. The young italian shrugged and left. the Fox in pirates cove whispered "please...help us...Feli..." and with that Feli was now ready for the third night...


End file.
